1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable blankets and article retention structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination quilt and article retention device that provides a means to secure loose articles to the blanket for improved storage, transportation and organization. Of particular emphasis is a combination baby bedspread, baby changing blanket or similar item in conjunction with a baby toy, diaper or food article retention means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals traveling with a multitude of loose items can sometimes find it difficult to pack both a blanket and all articles into a single container. Further, these items may require an upright stance to prevent leakage of interior contents. Parents of young children are quite often confronted with this occurrence, wherein a child requires several toys, a diaper bag, food or beverages, and other various articles that are necessary when leaving the household on short trips. Most parents use a diaper bag to store all items; however this container can quickly become cluttered and messy, making it difficult to locate specific items. Food and beverages are also not easily transported with this type of bag, as they are prone to spill within the bag during transport.
The present invention provides a combination quilt or blanket with a plurality of retention means. The blanket provides regions along its surface from which are supported strap retention means and a pocket region for securing loose items. Baby items such as toys, pacifiers, and sippy cups may be secured via the straps, while items such as diapers, shoes and formula bottles may be supported within the pocket region. Once all items are loaded and secured, the blanket folds onto itself to reduce its size, while the items are wrapped within the interior of the folded blanket. The blanket in its folded state may be stored in an upright position, thereby allowing any liquid-containing bottles stored within the pouch region to remain similarly upright.
Several devices have been described in the art for carrying loose articles, including those that attempt to combine a blanket and an article carrying means. These devices have familiar design elements for the purposes of carrying items, however they share similar drawbacks. While they provide novel means for accomplishing their respective requirements, they fail to provide a device that provides retainment of articles through strap retainers and a pouch region that is attached to a blanket structure, and one that is collapsible into a condensed state.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0199998 to Shinner describes a convertible blanket that may be used as a blanket only, a blanket with a storage compartment or holder for a pillow, or finally a blanket that may be used as a sleeping bag. In a sleeping bag arrangement, the periphery of the blanket is provided with a zipper closure to open the blanket to utilize the invention as a double-sided blanket and sleeping bag enclosure. While capable of providing multiple uses as a blanket, the elements of the Shinner patent application do not describe the elements of the present invention, namely a blanket with article attachment means, along with a pocket for use in carrying multiple items within the blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,763 to Spaan describes an improved blanket comprising an attached pocket for housing an amusement figure therein. The pocket provides a cavity to house and transport articles, and in particular a child's toy. A button housed within the interior cavity of the pocket provides a means to retain the article therein. This device describes a blanket with a pocket for holding a toy, which falls short of fully disclosing the present invention. The present invention provides a pocket for retention of articles, along with a series of straps for securing further items along a first surface of the blanket. The blanket also provides closure straps for folding and condensing the blanket into a smaller area and enclosing articles retained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,903 to Farrell describes a baby blanket of rectangular shape, having a triangular front panel section covering approximately one-half of the surface area along one side of the blanket. The triangular section may serve as a pocket or retainer for baby products, wherein the top edge of the pocket spans the diagonal of the rectangle. This blanket, similar to the Spaan patent, describes a blanket that incorporates a pocket storage means. The structure and means of securing articles differs from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,422 to LeFevre describes a toy and article retention blanket wherein a plurality of pockets and tie down structures are affixed. The blanket provides a means to secure baby articles while traveling, allowing the child to play with the toys or access specific articles without the risk of dropping the same onto a dirty surface. The blanket is specifically designed for stimulating a child's tactile sense by allowing the child to reach for and grasp articles retained on the blanket surface. The blanket further provides a blanket surface retention system for attaching the assembly to a child conveyance device. The LeFerve device is one that is intended to be suspended from a structure and allow access to or create tactile stimulation from retained articles. It is not designed to be used as storage means for a plurality of articles, as described by the present invention.
The present invention provides a baby quilt with means for attaching various articles thereto. Strap retention means on the surface of the quilt provide secure retention of loose articles, while a pocket provides retention of articles not easily retained by the straps alone. For storage and transport, the quilt can be folded and tied into a compact form. The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing combination blanket and baby article retention devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.